Why Don't You Stay?
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Song fic to the song 'Stay' by Sugarland.  The pairing is Drew McIntyre/Cody Rhodes.  Yeah, this is slash meaning Boy/Boy! Please enjoy and review.  And this was written spur of the moment for Alex!


_~Yeah, its 4:44 in the morning and I got bored so I did a Drew McIntyre/Cody Rhodes for my internet bestie Alex. I know she loves them so why not? Any ways please enjoy this little fic and review if you would._

_**Song – Stay by SugarLand**_

_**Pairing – Drew McIntyre/Cody Rhodes**_

_**Warning – Slash! Meaning Boy/Boy!**_

**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying**

Cody woke up to the light snoring of his lover. It was really early and it was Drew's birthday. Cody got lost in his thoughts, he had planned everything out and he was going over them as Drew opened his eyes and grinned at his lover.

"Hey Cody, Ah see ya thinkin so hard et worries meh. Dun't hurt yarself."

Cody rolled his eyes but even so he pecked Drew's lips. "Happy birthday baby."

It was happy until Drew's phone rang and instantly Cody knew that there was no way Drew was spending the day with him.

**And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying  
What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?**

Cody snuggled up to his lover. He had been praying to God Tiffany wouldn't call and demand Drew come home for the day. She always got what she wanted. And that meant every time Cody was left all alone while she got to have his Drew all to herself.

Every time it got harder and harder to take. She didn't love Drew like he did; no one could love Drew like he did. If so then why did Drew not just end it with the vile, sluty women and stay with his real lover?

**Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?  
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah**

Cody instantly held onto Drew's arm as he answered the phone. Cody grit his teeth at the sweet words of enduremet from HIS lover. He hated this more than Drew would ever know.

"Drew baby please tell her no. You promised me remember? You said you would be with me all day. "

Cody's bottom lip stuck out as Drew moved away from him to continue his cellular conversation with that bitch he called a wife.

**You keep telling me, baby there will come a time  
When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share**

Cody turned his head away as Drew told his wife he loved her and he would see her soon. Cody heard him get up from the bed, this was normal, what wasn't normal were the tears that finally sprang from Cody's eyes.

"Drew damnit! You said you would be with me today!" Cody's lip trembled as he faced his Scottish lover.

Drew sighed. "Cody, ya know it can't be helped."

Cody shook his head. "No, you told me you were leaving her months ago and look now. We are still how where we were then." Cody took a shaky breath. "Drew please, im tired of waiting, I don't like sharing. Its not fair…." Tears cascaded down his cheeks as Drew made his way over to his distraught lover to wrap him in his arms. "Cody…..Can we talk later?"

Cody huffed and pushed Drew away before going into the bathroom and locking the door. He waited until he heard Drew get dressed and the door close before coming out and throwing himself onto the soft, plushy bed in which he found no comfort.

**Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?  
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?**

Cody cried into his pillow and considered calling Randy or Ted. They always knew how to calm him down and comfort him but he didn't want that. He wanted a solution to his problem, his Tiffany problem. He had to do something because this was killing him.

He didn't want to share his Drewbie. His mind worked and stretched as he tried to think of what he would do, if there was anything he could do to fix this….

That's when it hit him. Maybe she wasn't the problem. Maybe it was him, he was the other person. This made Cody cry harder as he continued to think about what had just struck him as a very possible answer. He finally decided that he had to make Drew chose. Him or Tiffany.

**I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine**

Drew arrived back at the hotel late that night to find Cody sitting up in bed, his bags packed and by the door. He also noticed Cody was fully dressed.

"Cody, ya goin somewhere?" He asked nervously as he eyed his lover.

"Maybe, it depends." He began. "I can't keep doing this Drew, something's gotta give so im giving you a choice. Me or Tiffany? You can't have both, it had to be one or the other from now on so you either break it off with me or divorce her." Cody informed him. He was dead serious.

Drew's face fell completely at the words. He had to choose, he had to leave one of them…

"Cody…" Drew sighed and shook his head as Cody's eyes widened. He had been hopeful that Drew would pick him but no….He had chosen Tiffany.

Cody got up and grabbed his bags, trying to leave as quickly as he could before Drew saw he tears but it didn't work because Drew had taken a hold of his hand and prevented him from leaving.

"Cody, where are ya goin? Im choosing you." It was hard but when it came down to it, Cody was the only thing that kept him going now days.

Cody's eyes filled with tears all over again as he fell into Drew's strong arms. Drew easily held him up as he sobbed into his chest. He had chosen Cody…And he couldn't have been happier with his decision as he unpacked Cody's things and undressed his lover, before redressing him in night clothes, doing the same for him before laying down with his lover.

**Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah, oh**


End file.
